Children's toys are commonly stored within toy chests, which in addition to taking up floor space, often result in toys placed at the bottom of the chest (1) being completely ignored or forgotten by the child; and (2) crushed or rumpled by the weight of other toys within the chest. Also, to reach a toy stored at the bottom of the chest, the child often removes, dumps and leaves all of the toys on the floor which are then trampled upon during play.
Bookcases are sometimes used for display and storage of toys. Bookcases, however, as well as toy chests, are costly and can be easily toppled by the child, causing possible injury.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide a toy hanger for displaying toys, dolls and the like within a child's room that can be easily mounted to a curtain rod, crib post, or door knob for easy access to the toys by the child.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy hanger that is economical to purchase, attractive and safe to use. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hanger that can be used to visually display objects within stores, particularly toys and dolls within children's stores.